


Katsuki and Izuku Valentine's Special

by Rxel



Series: Katsuki and Izuku [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rxel/pseuds/Rxel
Summary: In which Katsuki and Izuku are Pokemon trainers... as well as two idiots in love.Valentine's Special.Fluff.





	Katsuki and Izuku Valentine's Special

Izuku fiddled with his fingers, feeling nervous. He lightly touched the Pokeball to calm himself. It was about the time for them to meet.

After countless weeks of searching, he’d finally found one. This wasn’t the way he usually did things. Usually, Izuku would befriend whatever Pokemon first before asking if they wanted to join him in his journey.

This time, however, he seemed to have gone against his usual methods. His own actions puzzled him. Was he already so deep in that he would do something like this for the slightest chance of making Kacchan happy?

Thinking back about how desperately he acted, flying to a different region and scouring every inch of the ocean, Izuku’s face started burning. He was _such_ an idiot. He’d gone all out after seeing the picture a passing fisherman showed him whilst in Kanto.

“Hey, shitnerd.”

Izuku jumped, not expecting Kacchan’s voice to come from behind him.

“Kacchan!” he cried, spinning around. “Don’t scare me like that!”

Katsuki snorted. “I’ll do what I want, stupid.”

The two of them then fell into silence, not sure what to say, before Katsuki abruptly broke it, the silence grating on his nerves.

Katsuki shoved his hand into his pocket, pulling out a pink sphere, shoving it towards Izuku.

“Here, you idiot!” he shouted, turning his face away.

Izkuu reflexively held the Pokeball shoved his way, completely used to Kacchan randomly shoving or throwing things at him. The green-haired teen looked at what Kacchan had given him. It was a pink Pokeball, with lighter pink markings in the shape of a heart.

“A Love Ball?”

Izuku glanced at his boyfriend, spotting his red ears. A warm fuzzy feeling bloomed uncontrollably within his chest. He could feel his face break out into a smile.

“Well?” demanded Katsuki, looking at Izuku from the corner of his eyes. “Aren’t you going to see what’s inside?”

Izuku grinned at his boyfriend, taking in the slightly red cheeks that the other couldn’t hide. He lightly tossed the Love Ball, calling out whatever was contained within.

A red light shot out from the ball before it returned to his hand, the Pokemon within forming within the light.

He stared at the Pokemon that appeared, stunned. His mouth opened slightly, unable to hide his expression.

“A Luvdisc?” he said, eyes wide with shock.

The Luvdisc that appeared playfully rammed him with an Aqua Jet, which Izuku knew could only be learnt through breeding. If he knew his boyfriend, the perfectionist that he was, he’d probably managed to somehow breed every single breedable move onto the Luvdisc.

Katsuki scowled thunderously, mistaking Izuku’s expression for one of distaste. He reached out to grab the Pokeball back from his boyfriend, feeling embarrassed and disappointed.

Izuku made a sound, jumping back and evading Kacchan’s hand. He hastily reached out for the Ultra Ball clipped onto his belt, detaching it and attaching the new Love Ball that Kacchan had given him. He pressed it into Kacchan’s hand, beaming.

Katsuki’s scowl lightened into a frown, glancing at the Ultra Ball that thwarted him from taking back the Love Ball that had been given to Izuku.

“What the fuck, Deku?”

Izuku fidgeted, his confidence suddenly abandoning him. His cheeks pinked. “That’s for you, Kacchan.”

Katsuki continued to frown as he threw the Ultra Ball. His eyes slightly widened as he took in the Shiny Luvdisc that appeared from the white light.

Izuku glanced at the yellow Luvdisc before his eyes shot to Kacchan’s hair. He grinned. He was right! It was the exact same shade.

Before the two of them could continue exchanging words, Katsuki’s PokeDex rang out.

“Luvdisc. Luvdisc make the branches of Corsola their nests. There is a custom from long ago of giving a Luvdisc as a gift to express one’s feelings of love.”

The two Luvdisc, one yellow one pink, cheerfully greeted each other in trills, nuzzling each other.

Two faces immediately started burning, looking away from each other.

Izuku pressed his palms to his cheeks in hopes of reducing the heat, peeking at Kacchan’s expression. He looked extremely embarrassed. From what he could see, his cheeks were redder than he’d ever seen them, and his ears were just as red.

The messy-haired teen felt like he was made of cotton candy and fluff. He felt giddy with happiness. Kacchan was just _adorable_.

He walked forward, enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. He pressed his lips against the other’s in affection and adoration.

“Thank you, Kacchan,” Izuku murmured against his lips. “I love you too.”

If the other could get any redder, he would have, but since he couldn’t, it only felt like there was a branding iron on his face.

“Whatever,” he said, pressing his lips harder to his boyfriends, intent on devouring him to detract from his embarrassment.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> A very, very late (and short) Valentine's Special that I couldn't get out of my head (due to playing Pokemon Go on those days).
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
